A method for a chain wheel change is provided. More particularly it relates to the change of a chain wheel which is on an axle. There is also provided a device for practising the method.
A chain wheel which is used to handle an anchor chain on board a vessel often needs to be changed to work together with a chain of a different dimension. A chain wheel is subjected to considerable wear and thereby constitutes a wear part which must be replaced from time to time or be brought to a workshop for repair. Chain wheels of this kind are relatively big and heavy.
According to the prior art, chain wheels are removed and fitted by means of lifting tools and manually operated equipment, which may be fraught with danger, especially when the vessel is subjected to heavy sea. Thus, it is usual to go to shore, where chain wheels may be handled in a safe way within the relatively limited space available.
An interruption to change a chain wheel entails considerable costs.
The invention has for its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art.
The object is achieved according to the invention through the features which are specified in the description below and in the claims that follow.